Digitopia
by Red Dragon Nebula
Summary: *My First Anime Fic* All new cast, so don't expect anybody you know! (Except maybe the digimon) It starts with a girl who is part digimon/part human *100 years since Digimon have appeared on Earth* R/R please!
1. The Orphan

**Digimon:**

**Digital Monsters-**

**D I G I T O P I A**

**(_My _Season Five)**

**Chapter One:**

**The Orphan**

~Saturday, August 15th, 2150 a.d. 8:20 a.m.~

          The TelavisionZX blared, but Kuro was paying little attention, until she changed the channels, and a newscast caught her attention.

          '-It's been a hundred years since the mythological beings called Digimon appeared on Earth. Recently, Dr. Nicolos Bartee` made a great discovery about the Digital World. That story and more, tonight on the ten o'clock news.-'

          She clicked off the T.V. "Whatever," she laughed, and got dressed for work.

          See, Kuro Matasoshi had a wonderful life in Chinatown, San Francisco, California. She worked at Bay View Housing Center for Orphans (BVHCO) as a caregiver. Recently, she was given a job to assist the incoming children, to help them adjust to living in the Center.

          She wrapped a scarf around her neck, left the house, jumped into her toyota Kasotu 2145 and drove off to work.

          Kuro had rich black hair and odd green eyes. Her skin was milky white, her eyes were that oval shape that alot of Asians had, and her cheekbones were high. She wore luscious red lipstick, which, in some people's opinions, made her look like a vampire, and she dressed conservatively casual.

          Rolling into the driveway of a great big tudor, right outside of San Francisco's city borders, her cell phone rang.

          "Hello?" she answered.

          "Kuro?" came the voice of Vivian Black, Kuro's boss, and head mistress at BVHCO.

          "What's wrong? I'm in the driveway right now," replied Kuro.

          "We've got an incoming girl, straight from Japan," said Vivian.

          "Immigrant?" Kuro asked.  Then the more she thought about it, she said "I can handle it."

          "Her previous caregiver said she hadn't spoken since she was five, when her parents died." Vivian's voice sounded distant and slightly morbid.

          Kuro parked her car. "I'm on my way up," she replied and hung up her phone.

          Up the elevator and a set of stone steps, Kuro made her way into the screening room. The room had a medical center, and an interview center.

          Kuro looked at the medical bed and saw a small, fragile girl, in a brown skirt and white shirt, with hip length, matted, black hair, Asian-slanted eyes, a creamy complexion, tiny hands and feet, and a thin bracelet on her wrist.

          "Kuro," Vivian approached her. Kuro's eyes were wide with a mixed feeling of fear and shock, confusion, and admiration.

          "Ms. Black," Kuro nearly jumped. "Did you get her name?"

          "Her previous caregiver gave us no such information, and the girl won't even speak!" Vivian sighed. Kuro exhaled heavily and placed her hand on the girl's forehead.

          She pulled back sharply. "She's burning up!" Kuro exclaimed.

          At that moment, Vivian's pager beeped. "Oh dear, I've got to go," Ms. Black said looking at her pager. Quickly, she got up and left the room.

          Kuro pulled up a chair next to the girl's bed and listened to her wimper incoherently in her sleep.

          "Mo...di...n...gee" she wimpered.

          "Di...gee...mo...n" Kuro spat. "Digimon!"

          She raced out of the screening room.

*   *   *         *   *   *         *   *   *

          The girl jolted awake, and her blurry vision settled on five figures. One, she recognized, four, she didn't. The one she recognized was the woman who drove her to the tudor from the airport: Vivian Black. Two of them were children her age, and the other two were adults.

          She stared silently.

          "Can't you tell us your name?" the little boy with curly black hair asked solemnly as he smiled.

          "Now, Pashu, you and Sasha go on a get outta here," Vivian snapped.

          The girl's eyes shifted madly from the three figures. The other woman, not Vivian, was Asian like she was, and the man was a chubby frenchman with reddish hair and a checkered tie.

          "This is a wonderful breakthrough!" the man exclaimed, "Kuro! Do you know what she is?"

          "No, I don't," replied the Asian woman.

          "She is the key to my Digitopia theory!" the man said heartily. Everyone stared at him.****


	2. The Exchange Student

**Digimon:**

**Digital Monsters-**

**D I G I T O P I A**

**(_My _Season Five)**

**Chapter Two:**

**The Exchange Student**

~Monday, August 17th, 2150 a.d. 12:21 p.m. Samuel Jackman Middle School, Scaramento, CA~

          "Did you see the exchange student?!" Victoria Samatu breathed to her best friend Andy Porter.

          "What about her?" Andy snapped, annoyed.

          "She's Chinese!" Victoria exclaimed happily.

          "SO!" Andy spat.

          "And, you have to go all the way to the bay area to see one! After all the Digimon left Earth, Asians left for more...Asian...ish areas; straight back home or to Chinatowns," Victoria laughed.

          "Let's ask her to have lunch with-" Andy began, but Victoria had already raced away. He ran after her, shouting, "Victoria!"

          "Hello," Victoria wheezed, stopping in front of the the asian girl.

          "Hello," the girl replied. "I am..." she paused thinking about how to say her name in English, "Mai XaiXin."

          "XaiXin," Andy studied her accented last name.

          Mai laughed. Her black hair was pulled into a long braid the swept across her buttocks in a clean, smooth, motion. "They tried to change my name from Mashimai XaiXin Kinxaxi to Mai Lee, but my grandfather settled for Mai XaiXin instead!" she laughed.

          "Have lunch with us," Victoria suggested.

          "Lovely!" Mai exclaimed.

          They retreated to a table and chatted happily as they ate.

          "In China, many people pray to the Digimon," Mai said, out of the blue.

          Both Victoria and Andy stopped eating, and looked at Mai, shocked and appalled.

          "Dr. Bartee visited my grandfather and I in Beijing last year. He had a theory about a Digital World he called Digitopia. He proved that theory yesterday with an orphan Japanese girl he calls Kyagu," explained Mai.

          "How did he 'prove his theory'?" Victoria asked.

          "There is a Chinese proverb that tells about a heavenly place for Digimon, and the only way the so-called Digidestined can reach it is through a thing that comes from 'two worlds'." Mai took a breath and sighed.

          "And...?" Victoria breathed.

          "Kyagu is supposedly part digimon and part human," breathed Mai. Andy and Victoria stared. "They ran tests on her yesterday and 50% of her DNA is data!"

          "Wow!" Victoria whispered.

          "Queer!" Andy breathed.

          "What I want to know is who the Digidestined are!" Mai said slowly.

*   *   *         *   *   *         *   *   *

          ~Saturday, August 17th, 2150 a.d. 7:35 p.m. BVHCO~

          "Kyagu," Kuro said sweetly to the silent little orphan girl, "what do you dream about at night?"

          Kyagu stared  at her.

          "What were your mommy and daddy's names?" Kuro asked.

          More staring.

          "Do you know who the Digidestined are?" Kuro asked.

          Kyagu opened her mouth to speak. A tender voice erupted from the girl's mouth, "Digimon..." she whispered. "Sacramento, Hong Kong, Egypt," she said. Kyagu looked brightly at Kuro and added, "Five digidestined..."

          Kuro stared at the girl. Kyagu continued:

          "Find Mai XaiXin..." and Kyagu shut her mouth after those last three words.

          "Where, Kyagu? Where?" Kuro demanded.

          Kyagu shrugged her shoulders.****


	3. Digivices

**Digimon:**

**Digital Monsters-**

**D I G I T O P I A**

**(_My _Season Five)**

**Chapter Three:**

**Digivices**

~Tuesday, August 18th, 2150 a. d. 10:09 a.m. BVHCO~

Kuro yanked Kyagu forward. "In Sacramento? Kyagu, who is this Mai XaiXin?" Kuro was very upset.

          Kyagu had to run to keep up with the rampaging Kuro.

          "Kyagu, why don't you speak often?" Kuro stopped suddenly and turned to face the ashen girl.

          "Digimon…" Kyagu replied.

          "What about the Digimon?" Kuro shouted.

          "Digidestined…Mai XaiXin!" Kyagu shouted back.

          "WHERE?" Kuro sputtered.

          "SACRAMENTO, HONG KONG, EGYPT!" Kyagu yelled, and then shrugged her shoulders playfully.

          Kuro stared at her. The little girl that was as stubborn as she was. The little girl who had her Asian eyes that rarely blinked. The little girl who was a Digimon known as Kagunamon, and an orphan named Kyagu at the same time.

          "Let's go see Vivian," Kuro said sweetly. And they continued down the hall, until a strange sound stopped Kuro in her tracks.

          *Bleep, Bleep, Bleep* Kuro looked around, until an odd green star appeared out of thin air, right in front of her.

          "Digidestined…" Kyagu smiled. Five of those little palm computer things erupted from the star, each in a different color, red, yellow, blue, green, and white. They flew off in different directions, whizzing and zipping around until they were out of sight.

          "What were _those things_?" Kuro said, inhaling deeply.

          "Digivices. The Digidestined have been found," Kyagu said quietly.

*   *   *         *   *   *         *   *   *

          ~Tuesday, August 18th, 2150 a.d. 12:28 p.m. Samuel Jackman Middle School, Sacramento, California~

          Mai, Andy, and Victoria sat at an empty lunch table together and began discussing their homework from the previous night when an odd sound met their ears.

          "To the Gym," Mai urged. Andy and Victoria exchanged glances, but swiftly followed Mai to the vacant Gymnasium.

          That's where the palm computers found them. White, Red and Blue.

          The white one stopped right in front of Victoria. The blue one stopped right in front of Andy. The red one stopped right in front of Mai.

          "Grab them!" Mai instructed.

          They each reached out…

          ~Sunday, August 23rd, 2150 a. d. Lin Shao Market, Hong Kong, China~

          Ruyo glanced at the fresh fruit stall. He slowly walked up to it. Grabbing a cantaloupe, he ran as fast as his feet could carry. Past clucking chickens, he could hear the veggie man shouting "THEIF, THEIF!"

          Ruyo ran to his dark alley, where he devoured the cantaloupe. Then he heard a distant whizzing sound coming near, and then he saw an odd green light.

          Then, what he knew as a digivice appeared right in front of him.

          "Whoa…" he breathed, and reached out for the green digivice.

          Then, little blobs of light erupted from their digivices.

          From Andy's blue digivice came a little round, pudgy fluffball with eyes and a wide mouth. It jumped up into her arms and said in a tiny, cute voice, "I'm Inkirumon." It smiled and Andy smiled back.

          From Mai's red digivice came a small head shaped, pink thing, with blue eyes and curls of blonde fuzz on the top of it. The thing smiled and said sweetly, "I am Misumon," and Mai smiled back.

          For some strange reson, no itty bitty freak came out of Victoria's digivice. The light just went out and it said *Bleep*

          Mai looked sadly at Victoria. "I know!" she exclaimed. "Your partner will be Kagunamon, that orphan girl who is part digimon!"

          Victoria looked at her.

          "That's right!!" Misumon and Inkirumon piped in unison.

          Then they were warped to the Digital World…

AN: Blunt, isn't it? Wait until you see their rookie level digimon!! Review PLEASE!! Thankies!!


End file.
